happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniffles' Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Sniffles and every other main character he has interacted with. Overview Sniffles is known to be a friend to most of the characters. At times, his intelligence can make him quite helpful to the needs of others. However, on a few occasions, he has been shown upset at other characters' bumbling. Relationships Cuddles While they rarely interact, Sniffles and Cuddles can be considered friends when they do appear together in various episodes (mostly with Toothy, who may be the glue that holds them together). They can briefly be seen playing with a beach ball in Wipe Out!. However, in In a Jam, Sniffles is likely angered by Cuddles fiddling with the lights and subsequently getting Handy killed. In Blast From The Past, Sniffles saved Cuddles by catching him in midair on an airplane. cuddlesniffles.png|Sniffles with Cuddles. Buscrash.png|Cuddles, Toothy and Sniffles. DOUBLE GASP!.PNG|Cuddles and Sniffles horrified by Toothy's death. Giggles Sniffles appears to be a great and caring friend of Giggles. In I've Got You Under My Skin, he along with Lumpy brings Giggles to his house and tries to cure her fever through science. He also volunteers to help Giggles clean up the lake in Every Litter Bit Hurts. They both went exploring together in Idol Curiosity and went on a haunted ride in Boo Do You Think You Are?, both with Flaky. Sniffles also dreams about Giggles giving him a massage in Dream Job. Sickgiggles.png|Sniffles tends to an injured Giggles. Every Litter Bit Hurts.png|Giggles and Sniffles chained to a tree. S4E9 Sniffles Finally Relaxing.png|Giggles gives Sniffles a massage. Toothy Toothy and Sniffles are shown to be good friends, as they interact quite frequently. They build a snowman in Ski Kringle, work together as firefighters in Who's to Flame?, make paper airplanes in A Sight for Sore Eyes, work out at the gym in Ipso Fatso, and play with slingshots in Camp Pokeneyeout. At some points when they appear together, Cuddles is also with them, such as in Party Animal and in Gems the Breaks. Sight 50.jpg|Toothy at Sniffles' house. Kringle Frosty.jpg|Sniffles and Toothy build a snowman. S4E8 Camp2.png|Sniffles watches Toothy in target practice. Come on !.jpg|Sniffles helps Toothy exercise. Lumpy Lumpy and Sniffles' relationship can vary due to their opposite levels of intelligence, and can be set at a neutral level, though it could be leaning towards friends slightly more. They appear together many times, being friends in episodes such as Blast from the Past, I've Got You Under My Skin, A Hole Lotta Love, and Pet Peeve. However, Sniffles is not on such good terms with him in Dunce Upon a Time, Wingin' It, or Tongue in Cheek. S4E4 Pet Peeve Sniffles and Lumpy.png|"Hello." Madsniffles.png|Sniffles not getting along with Lumpy. STV1E12.1_Sniffles_and_Lumpy.png|Sniffles and Lumpy go to visit Giggles. Holdingtongue.jpg|Lumpy gets on Sniffles' bad side again. Hqdefault26.jpg|Lumpy seeking help from the smartest friend he knows. Petunia It can be assumed that Sniffles and Petunia are friends. They appear on many trips together (From A to Zoo, Take a Hike, Camp Pokeneyeout). Sniffles can also be seen mourning her death in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. S4E9 Petunia and Sniffles.png|Sniffles as Petunia's patient. Kjjhghhj.png|Mimes aren't good at saving people. Handy Sniffles and Handy rarely interact, but can be considered friends. In Spare Me, they go bowling together, along with The Mole. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, they and the other survivors try to escape a deserted island. They are also members of a band in In a Jam, during which Sniffles tries to help Handy when the latter starts suffering from a seizure. Offstage.png|Sniffles tries to save Handy. Rocket_Outside.jpg|Handy, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Flippy work together. Nutty Despite their different personality types, Nutty and Sniffles are great friends. Nutty's candy obsession rarely impacts Sniffles and, as is implied in a few episodes, he can maintain control over it when Sniffles is around. Sniffles has, in fact, temporarily cured Nutty of this problem in the False Alarm episode. Cured.png|Nutty is cured (albeit temporarily). S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Sniffles and Nutty.png|Sniffles and Nutty at the library. STV1E1.2 83.PNG|Sniffles and Nutty playing checkers. Pop thumb|Pop's first impressions aren't so good when he's worried about Cub. In A Hole Lotta Love, Pop gets Sniffles and his friends to help save Cub after assuming he fell into a well. Sniffles builds a drill machine in order to do the deed. Their relationship does not take a good turn, however, as Pop and Sniffles constantly fight over the controls. Cub Sniffles has never directly interacted with Cub but in A Hole Lotta Love, he was willing to build a drill to rescue him from a well. Flaky Flaky is a good friend of Sniffles. They appear on many of Lumpy's field trips, board a spooky carnival ride, celebrate Flippy's birthday party, and go on an expedition together. Sniffles did however kill Flaky in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark for popping the raft. BDYTYA 5.png|Sniffles and Flaky (and Giggles) on a ride. Many scratches on Sniffles.png|Sniffles tries to carry Flaky to safety. The Mole Sniffles and The Mole have interacted quite a bit, specifically in Party Animal, Who's to Flame?, and A Hole Lotta Love. They also went bowling together in Spare Me, along with Handy. Sniffles also mourns The Mole's death in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Despite these friendly encounters, Sniffles shows no concern over The Mole's demise in Concrete Solution. Sniffles also had his foot stabbed by The Mole's litter stick in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Footpain.png|I'm sure The Mole did this by accident. Readingblind.png|Sniffles and The Mole reading while Lumpy eats. Disco Bear Their exact relationship with each other is unknown though it could be considered a neutral setting. They are both members of a fire squad in Who's to Flame? and show no signs of conflict. However, in Easy Comb, Easy Go, Disco Bear pushes Sniffles aside in order to use his cotton candy machine. Russell Sniffles seems to be in good terms with Russell, trick-or-treating with him in Remains to be Seen, serving him cotton candy in Easy Comb, Easy Go, riding a roller coaster with him in Double Whammy Part I, working together in a band in In a Jam, and acting in a school play with him in Something Fishy. Sniffandruss.png|Russell is one satisfied customer. STV1E13.2 Roller coaster ride.png|Sniffles and Russell on a roller coaster. Mime Sniffles and Mime appear to be friends, but have acted oblivious to each other's times of need, respectively in Happy Trails Pt. 1 and Mime to Five. Sniffles also once perceives Mime as "crazy". But they do get along well in Party Animal and Something Fishy. They even go to see Lumpy's movie together in YouTube Copyright School, along with Toothy. Sniffles also mourns Mime's death in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. On a more neutral note, they are both in the same elevator in See You Later, Elevator. S3E9 Greetings!.png|"We come in peace." Trails3.png|Sniffles and Mime on the bus. Coocoo.png|"Coo-coo." YTCS1.png|Mime, Toothy, and Sniffles at the theaters. Lifty and Shifty Lifty and Shifty once helped Sniffles and his friends escape a deserted island in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. However, they later ripped off his arms in order to steal a lamp from him in As You Wish. Boat lifty es.jpg|Lifty, Shifty, Sniffles, and others make their escape. Cro-Marmot Sniffles' only interaction with Cro-Marmot so far occurred in In a Jam, where he was impressed by Cro-Marmot's guitar-playing skills during an audition. Flippy/Fliqpy Sniffles can be considered a friend of Flippy's, but like everyone else, he dreads his evil side. Sniffles was also aware of Mime annoying Flippy to the point of flipping out in Random Acts of Silence and tried to leave the library before it was to late. Their main interactions occur in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark where they work together to survive the perils of the island, and in Party Animal where Sniffles attends and helps out at Flippy's birthday party. Screen_Shot_2013-01-17_at_5.13.52_PM.png|Flippy, Sniffles, and Handy in a rocketship. STV1E13.2 Evil Fliqpy.png|Fliqpy makes himself a new pin cushion. Splendid Sniffles is shown to be a big fan of Splendid. Aside from owning Splendid-based merchandise, as shown in Suck It Up and A Sight for Sore Eyes, he also wants an autograph from the hero in Wrath of Con. S3E7 Illtakethat.png|Splendid prepares to sign an autograph for Sniffles. Suck_It_Up!_001.png|Notice a Splendid comic book on the floor. Lammy All Work and No Play indicates that they are friends, as they and Nutty walk to the playground together. The Ants Sniffles, being an anteater, is commonly seen trying to eat the Ant Family. Unfortunately for Sniffles, they usually get the upper hand, torturing and killing him in the most sadistic way possible. > Swallow 18.jpg|The typical result of the Sniffles-ant conflict. Anteating.png|A one-time result of the Sniffles-ant conflict. Trivia *So far, the only characters Sniffles has yet to interact with are Cub and Mr. Pickels. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe